To Carry On
by Lucretia
Summary: Harry's 7th and final year, Sirius is here, and available...SLASH Slash slash. HP/SB, SF/DT, R/Hr. R&R Please! Complete!!!!!****
1. Chapter One

To Carry On  
  
By Lucretia  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters recognized from the Harry Potter books, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine and I refuse to hand it over to anyone.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
It is an extremely hard thing to do. The thing being done is… well going back. The place that was being gone back to was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every year until this one Harry had been glad to go back to Hogwarts. He always looked forward to it. But this year was different because it was his last. And he wasn't looking forward to leaving it and then going out into the world alone. He would still have his friends, yet this time he would be without them by his side. Last year he had defeated Voldermont, and that in itself was a weight off his shoulders. But that last battle had come with a price. The price had been lives, specifically the lives of Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy (who surprisingly was on the side of good the whole time), and Draco Malfoy…Draco, the one person Harry had gone to save. Draco had been kidnapped by the Death Eaters just after Christmas break. Harry, who had been informed of his kidnapping, became outraged. In their fifth year Draco and Harry had become friends, very close friends to Ron's dismay. It seemed to everyone that Harry and Draco were a permanent duo since they finally reconciled their differences after a fistfight at the beginning of the year. So not to many people's surprise Harry set out to find Draco and kill Voldermont. With the thought of Cedric Diggory's death in his fourth year, Harry was out for vengeance. He soon enough found where Draco was being kept and initiated a full out war on Voldermont. In the end Voldermont was dead, as was Draco, and Albus, Remus, and Lucius who had all come to aid in the battle.  
  
Harry shook himself and looked out at the passing countryside. Hermione and Ron were somewhere snogging and would be back soon enough, he chuckled at this. Of course Harry had no girlfriend, hardly, he much rather preferred the male sex in all its form and splendor. His past summer he had spent with the Weasleys, even though Sirius (who had been cleared after Voldermont's defeat) had insisted that he stay in the small cottage in Godrick's Hallow that used to Lily and James'. Harry knew that Sirius needed time to himself. Remus and Sirius had been partners even before Sirius was sent to Azkaban. They had been living life with each other to the fullest, as full as it could get with Sirius still not cleared. He was taking it very hard with Remus being gone.  
  
Sirius did accompany Harry, the Grangers, and the Weasleys on their annual trip to Diagon Alley much to Harry's delight. It was then that Harry noticed how he loved to be around Sirius, and not just as a friend. He loved the way Sirius looked at him with those dark eyes, and made him feel as if he were the only one worth talking to. Hermione had noticed Harry's slight fixation on Sirius early in the day and commented on it when she and Harry had the chance to be alone.  
  
"What is with you and Sirius Harry," Hermione said as she picked up a book in Flourish and Botts. Harry paled and hunched closer to her as to not be seen by Ron who was hovering new by.  
  
"Nothing, I haven't seen him all summer, is it bad to want to talk to my own godfather?" Harry asked pointing out a section in the book Hermione was holding as to not look suspicious. She caught on fast and started flipping pages.  
  
"Fine Harry, but be careful he just lost Remus and you don't want to be a rebound. If you decide to go for him, take it nice and slow. And try to be discreet about it!" She closed the book and put it in its place on the shelf ending the conversation. Harry sighed and went to join Ron as he made his way for the Leaky Cauldron. While sipping a butterbeer Harry chatted along with Sirius and Molly Weasley who had decided to take a break from shopping. Sirius was laughing and telling jokes quite a bit. His eyes sometimes got a far away look when he saw something, or heard a phrase. But Harry, Ron and Hermione kept right on dragging him back from his reveries. So it seemed that after a summer of grieving, Sirius was back to his old self, somewhat.  
  
The compartment door opened to reveal Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas who were wrapped around each other. They plopped down opposite Harry and Seamus flashed a devilish grin, his eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
"So Harry, how did you enjoy the summer? With Sirius I assume? So how is that handsome godfather of yours?" Seamus said as Dean elbowed him in the ribs, yet kept on smiling.  
  
"I was with the Weasleys actually. And even though I did see Sirius I dare say how his handsomeness could be any of your concern since your boyfriend is practically sitting in your lap," Harry smiled back as Seamus' grin vanished and he looked at Dean with adoring eyes.  
  
" Dean knows I think of him dearly and love him more than words, so I don't think I am of any concern. But I do think you are. It's our seventh year! You need a boyfriend, or at least a good snogging in the Astronomy tower to relieve stress. So has anyone caught your eye?" Seamus' grin was back on and Dean had even started smiling! But perhaps it was because his hands were rubbing Seamus' thigh.  
  
"Really Harry, you must have some interaction this year. And I do agree with Seamus, you need a piece of ass," Dean's hand then grabbed Seamus' ass, and the Irish boy let out a yelp.  
  
"You two are really sad you know that? It isn't like I have men falling at my feet! Besides if you remember, there is really no one available," Harry looked confidant until Seamus became adamant again.  
  
"Oh yes there is! Well… I think he is available. Plus he is easy access. And he has had his eye on you since you were born; he also has a beautiful smile. He likes to dress in black, and his name is …Sirius," Seamus seductively added while waiting for a response.  
  
"NO WAY! He is my godfather! Plus there is no easy access. He is in Godrick's Hallow. He does have a beautiful smile," Harry's mind wondered to that smile that used to be so abundant, "But that's not the point!" Seamus got up from Dean and came to sit beside Harry.  
  
"You know you can be so blind Harry. Dean and I have been discussing it since we found out that he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year…" Seamus was cut short.  
  
"He is! Why didn't he tell me? How long have you known? Who told you?" Harry looked frantic when suddenly the compartment door opened.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise," the longhaired man said while scowling at Seamus.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic under this name and well… it is the first one I have liked the thought of writing. You know the drill, please Read and Reply. It will be deeply appreciated.  
  
Lucretia 


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters recognized from the Harry Potter books, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine and I refuse to hand it over to anyone.  
  
  
  
Thanks to for the reviews: auditie, Illiterate, Sparks, Black Dreamz, Heaven, prongs, Runeblade CW, Vampire Child, Gryphon Lady, Ice, martha, AllAboutMe, Arabwel, Cerberusmon, and Bella Ireland.  
  
  
  
Gryphon Lady- it is the reason why I need a beta reader. Sorry but I am working with Microsoft word and Voldermont was already thought to be misspelled as it was.  
  
AllAboutMe- thanks for the review. But incase you didn't catch, I added it for one affect, two cause it was late and I needed something, and three because it made Sirius available.  
  
auditie: Longer chapters…I know they should be longer but I don't want things to end too quickly plus I have limited time to write with school, and practices, and homework. Please be patient with me…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Carry On  
  
  
  
  
  
By Lucretia  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Seamus turned as red as a Weasley.  
  
Dean stared at Seamus while squirming and trying to stifle a laugh at the same time. Harry looked white as a ghost and began biting his lip. Sirius glared at Seamus and closed the compartment door.  
  
"I would have appreciated it if you, Mr. Finnigan, would have kept your mouth shut for once in your life," Sirius then paused, looked at Harry and opened the compartment door, "Dean would you please escort your friend to another compartment?" Sirius asked and watched as Dean gathered Seamus and ushered him out the door.  
  
Sirius then sat down opposite Harry and looked at him.  
  
The boy was extremely nervous and was trying to calm himself but the lip biting wasn't helping.  
  
"If you bite your lip anymore, Harry, it's going to bleed you know?" Sirius said pointedly as Harry then stopped abruptly.  
  
He had a silly lopsided grin on his face that said "sorry."  
  
He looked at Sirius then and wondered, "How much did he hear? Did he actually hear me say that I thought he had a beautiful smile? Bugger! Now he'll never want to speak to me again. The one man who I have been lusting after… LUST!? Did I just think lust? Oh no this is getting out of hand.  
  
He was snapped back to reality as Sirius grabbed his hand to pull him out of thought. Harry pulled his hand away as if Sirius were molten lava.  
  
Sirius' eyes filled with concern, "What is wrong Harry you act as if I were going to hurt you?"  
  
"How much did you hear outside the door?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject. Now he had started avoiding Sirius' eyes.  
  
This can't be good, thought Sirius.  
  
"Harry I just heard Seamus tell you about me getting the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and your reaction. Harry is there something else going on? Do you want to talk to me about anything? You know I am here for you…I'll always be here for you Harry," Sirius said looking him straight in the eye.  
  
Something made him have to catch his breath and… that something was Harry.  
  
The look on his face was so readable and full of admiration, compassion, fear, and… something else. Those green eyes shown with a sense of wistfulness and emotion like Sirius had never seen. He was taken aback with the recognition of that …something else… was it love? Could it be love? No, it couldn't be, he told himself. There was no way… and then if it was? What does it mean? Am I going to be unfaithful to Remus? He's gone but… and what about James and Lily? Is it possible for this young man, this eighteen year old to have feelings for me?  
  
Sirius pondered as Harry looked at him, all of him.  
  
Sirius was already wearing his teachers robe, and his long hair was back in a ponytail. His face was beautiful and deep in thought, while his hands nervously fingered a button on his robe. His hands, those hands that he could just feel all over his body… Wait!!! No he is my godfather! AH!  
  
"Harry…I just want you to know that…." Sirius was cut short as Hermione and Ron burst into the room.  
  
"Oh Harry why didn't you tell us Sirius was going to teach DADA? And we've been looking everywhere for you!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron nodded.  
  
His hand was threaded around her waist and she was leaning on him.  
  
"I just found out today, Seamus told me. Although I think Sirius had wanted it to be a surprise for us. So what have you two been up to, or should I ask…where you have been snogging?" Harry smiled as Ron punched him and Hermione threw him a glare that turned into a grin as Sirius moved over beside Harry so the couple could sit down.  
  
"Thanks Sirius. So what have you done with your summer? And when did you get offered to teach?" Ron asked as he slipped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione then snuggled close to him.  
  
Harry smiled, happy to see that his friends were so comfortable with each other.  
  
They had been a couple since their fifth year.  
  
Ron had said something over the summer about asking Hermione to marry him after this year.  
  
Harry had been very happy with Ron's decision and had said he thought it would be perfect.  
  
"Well nothing much, stayed at the house a lot thinking of Remus," Sirius said as his eyes flashed at Harry, " Harry I really hope that you spend some time with me this next summer. But I think it did me good to be by myself this summer, I needed time. The highlight of my summer was going to Diagon Alley with you all. And Professor McGonagall offered me the teaching position about a week before your birthday, Harry. So I of course accepted. What better way to be with the godson I never get to see?" Sirius smiled over at Harry. "You don't think I'm going to become a crummy old Professor with greasy hair like Snape do you? I am going to cause my share of trouble at Hogwarts, that hasn't changed," Sirius then smiled impishly as did Harry at that comment.  
  
"Well I am glad you accepted Sirius. And I would never think you a crummy old Professor," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Trouble you say? Well I am a brother of Fred and George Weasley, so I'm in, anytime," Ron said with a glint of mischief in his eye.  
  
The train suddenly came to a halt and the four got up and started to Hogwarts.  
  
They all rode in a carriage together and Harry again found himself staring at Sirius. Hermione looked at him with concern and even Ron took notice, only Sirius seemed to not notice, as he was deep in thought.  
  
The sorting ceremony was rather unusual since it was the first year that Dumbledore wasn't here to make the speech to welcome the new students.  
  
Harry sighed at this and then saw Sirius looking at him.  
  
Sirius immediately looked away and Harry just smiled.  
  
Maybe something is up with him, Harry thought.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall stood up to perform the famous welcoming speech.  
  
"I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A reminder to you all; the forest on the grounds is forbidden. Also I want like to introduce a few new teachers to our staff. First introduction is that of Sirius Black who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts in light of the previous teacher, Remus Lupin's death. Professor Black is also the new head of Gryffindor House," Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors then applauded.  
  
" Also Professor Snape is the new Assistant Headmaster, and I Minerva McGonagall am the new Headmistress. I now ask for a moment of silence for the ones we lost in the final battle against Voldermont last year." She stopped and everyone stayed quite to show respect.  
  
"Thank you. The new Head Boy for this year is Justin Finch-Fletchley. The Head Girl is Hermione Granger. Now please eat and enjoy your first night at Hogwarts. Classes begin promptly at nine in the morning," the Headmistress added before sitting down.  
  
Students applauded her speech and the introduction of the new Head Boy and Girl.  
  
Sirius and Harry's eyes met and they smiled at each other. Harry then turned to congratulate Hermione.  
  
Soon the food appeared on the plates and the feast began.  
  
Gryffindors dug in and talked excitedly about the next Quidditch season, and their new Head of House.  
  
The new Head of Gryffindor House sat eating and thinking of Harry.  
  
Sirius had known him since his birth, watched him grow in that first year, and had been with him as much as he could with the circumstances as they were. Harry was a bright, fun, intelligent boy…. man now. He had and has a lot to live up to. That look on the train… It was so… full of …love? Love was the only word he could use to describe it. But even if Harry does like me in a way such as that, am I interested in him? He looked over at Harry and saw that he was looking directly at him. Yes, I believe I am now interested in him… Those green eyes… that unruly hair… and that…never mind…Sirius returned to eating.  
  
The students started getting tired and returning to their dorms.  
  
Sirius wanted to speak with Harry before the night was over and made his way down to Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry saw Sirius approaching out of the corner of his eye and smiled.  
  
Hermione noticed this and looked at Sirius with expectation as he stopped beside Harry.  
  
"Harry could I talk to you for a while?" Sirius asked as Hermione and Ron eyed him.  
  
"Sure Professor Black," Harry said swiftly, "I'll catch up with you two later," he said to Hermione and Ron.  
  
He then got up and exited.  
  
They walked in silence, Harry following and Sirius leading.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Harry as they took a turn up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"To my private quarters, I thought we would be more comfortable there," Sirius said simply.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Perhaps Sirius has caught on, he thought… wait! Caught on to what? This is getting complicated.  
  
Harry sighed as they reached the door to Sirius' room… rooms Harry saw as he stepped in.  
  
The place was a small flat decorated in the Gryffindor red and gold.  
  
There was a small sitting area and then two doors to the left and right of the room.  
  
One Harry assumed was a bedroom, and another an office.  
  
Sirius eyed Harry, "Sit, I'll just be back in a second. I hate robes. I need to change," he then made for the door to the left, leaving it wide open.  
  
Harry gasped he had a clear view from were he was sitting of Sirius!  
  
Oh what a night this may turn out to be, Harry thought as he saw Sirius shuck his robe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please let me know what you want. More angst, or more action? I am kinda at a loss right now as were to go with it. I really like it thus far though. How about the perspectives? Are they too meshed? Sorry about the length, but the thing is that my schedule is really packed and I don't want to make this story go really fast, I kinda want to draw it out. I want to do well and write what you, the readers, want. So any insight would be helpful. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lucretia ~* 


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters recognized from the Harry Potter books, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine and I refuse to hand it over to anyone.  
  
Thanks to for the reviews: Hippy Flower(Voldie's kid), Angie, Prongs, Vampire Child, N, kylee, Arabwel, Bella Ireland, Illiterate, Shila, who is too lazy to log in (still), Eva Phoenix Potter.  
  
Eva Phoenix Potter- Thanks, I am trying.  
  
Angie- Thanks much.  
  
Prongs- Here you go. I love your Sirius/ Harry fic too, you should write more.  
  
Vampire Child- This tis it.  
  
N- I'm trying!  
  
kylee- (  
  
Arabwel- People are wanting action, and don't worry there will be angst.  
  
Bella Ireland- Trying to make it longer it is just that I like some fics where they are just right, and that is the kind that I am trying to write, not long, but just long enough. Also sorry, I love Remus too. But this story needed him to be gone, it adds effect.  
  
Illiterate- Thank you very much. I didn't read your review until I had something similar to what you advised written, so I guess great minds think alike. I hope this is enough detail for you.  
  
Shila, who is too lazy to log in (still)- Sorry but killing them off makes it work. And yes you can say damn. Cursing doesn't bother me, just read the next chapter and pay attention to Seamus. Lol. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Harry looked away; trying desperately not to look at his godfather who he now knew liked to wear only underwear beneath his robe.  
  
Black silky boxers! Oh! Harry thought as a moan almost escaped his lips when Sirius let his dark hair down from a ponytail.  
  
He then grabbed a black t-shirt and put it on, much to Harry's dismay.  
  
The longhaired man then sauntered over to Harry and sat beside him on the maroon sofa. "So… I have some questions for you Harry," Sirius said in a husky voice, "You've been acting rather strange lately…and…. Is there anything that I can do to help you out?" Sirius asked then laying a shaky hand on Harry's thigh.  
  
WHAT! Oh he has noticed…he… I haven't even told him that I am gay… let alone attracted to him…Harry's mind was racing, as was Sirius'.  
  
Oh I hope this works, who knows how long I can stay in the same room with him and not want him on top of me…those green eyes are so emotional… beautiful.  
  
"Well after last year… I don't know Sirius… When you…" Harry couldn't go on as Sirius' hand was encouragingly stroking his thigh.  
  
"When I what?" Sirius prodded, keeping the caress steady and light.  
  
"Sirius… the first and probably main thing you need to know… incase you haven't already guessed…" Harry stopped for a breath and looked into Sirius' loving face and then adverted his eyes.  
  
"I… I love…I'm in …love… with…" He again looked at Sirius only this time straight in the eye, "I'm in love with you, Sirius," Harry breathed and then took Sirius and pulled him into his arms for a passionate kiss.  
  
Now or never, he thought, and I am glad it is now. Sirius tastes exactly like, well Sirius, Harry contemplated.  
  
Sirius was surprised at Harry's action at first and then melted into his arms.  
  
This lad has strong lips, Sirius noted, and moaned into Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry then delved his hands into Sirius' shirt to feel his skin.  
  
Soft skin, hard abs, and Oh!  
  
Sirius had pried apart Harry's lips and begun to explore Harry's mouth with his tongue. Harry responded by dueling with Sirius' tongue.  
  
Lord this boy is wonderful, Sirius thought.  
  
Then Harry pulled away when Sirius' hand had started to travel up his thigh.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" Sirius asked as Harry's face clouded with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius… It is just that I have never been with anyone before. And I don't exactly know, how you feel about me," Harry was then taken into Sirius' arms and held while Sirius pondered and ran his fingers through Harry's unruly hair.  
  
After what seemed like hours to Harry, Sirius replied, "Harry, I just lost Remus… a while ago I know, but I really understand what you are saying… I didn't think it was possible but… I believe it is… I love you Harry. I don't know how or why… but I do. And I know that we do not need to rush things much." Sirius turned Harry to look into those eyes that were windows of emotion.  
  
"This is your first time with a man, or rather with anyone, correct?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded dully.  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"Don't be sorry… I am glad that you haven't been with anyone that means that you can discover new things with me. It can be a new thing for the both of us. I was never with anyone but Remus. Although some might argue, but it is true," Sirius smiled and Harry's face lit up.  
  
He then kissed Sirius again more fiercely this time and held him close.  
  
Sirius moaned with Harry when Harry put his hand on Sirius' manhood.  
  
And what a large amount of manhood it was, Harry noted.  
  
Sirius then had to stop himself from getting to far-gone, so he pulled away.  
  
"Harry, not tonight… this is new, and it is also your first night back at Hogwarts. The best thing for us to do is for you to go back to your dorm and we both get some rest. We are going to have to be careful… And we are also going to have to be very discreet. I know you will need to tell friends, so just the closest ones. How about we meet here tomorrow after dinner in the Great Hall? Or is that to soon?" Sirius asked sheepishly, " We can continue things tomorrow night…"  
  
"Tomorrow night would be great… I'll just have to get my homework done early…Well, I should be getting back now. Goodnight love," Harry said and Sirius kissed him slowly as to savor every minute of it.  
  
He brushed his hand across Sirius' cheek and Sirius held it there.  
  
Their tongues were not dueling this time, merely massaging the other.  
  
Sirius ended it and smiled at Harry, who returned the smile.  
  
They then stood and Sirius walked Harry to the door where they exchanged a short kiss again.  
  
"Goodnight to you also, love," Sirius replied.  
  
Only one day, Sirius contemplated, and then I can get my hands on him again, and my hands will be all over him.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry walked to Gryffindor Tower thinking of Sirius.  
  
He loves me! ME! Oh he is so beautiful!  
  
Harry walked through the portrait hole muttering the password to the Fat Lady.  
  
From the couch, four pairs of eyes met him.  
  
Two with accusing gazes, one with an apprehensive gaze, and another with a gaze of pure amusement.  
  
The person with pure amusement spoke first.  
  
"So Harry, did you fuck him?" Seamus asked and got jabbed in the arm by Dean.  
  
"I mean, how did it go?" Seamus recovered quickly.  
  
"Well…. It went well," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Not so fast Harry, what the hell is going on?" Hermione asked and Ron gave a curt nod behind him and looked on.  
  
"It's just that. Well, Sirius and I…loveeachother," Harry slurred the words together as the four Gryffindors looked on with amazed faces.  
  
"Well Harry I guess I should' ave asked you if you loved him… But did you fuck him? And if so, I want details," Seamus smiled and wrapped an arm around Dean while smiling seductively.  
  
"Seamus, try to calm those urges for a while. We do have the whole night," Dean said while trying to urge Seamus into the dorm and give the trio some privacy.  
  
"Goodnight to you all, I am in desperate need of Dean… in many ways. And I promise to use a silencing charm this time," Seamus called while busting into the dorm and tackling Dean.  
  
"Harry, how did this come about? Do you really love him? He is your GODFATHER for goodness sakes! And did this all just start tonight?" Hermione asked livid.  
  
"Harry, please tell us what is going on. We have been worried about you all night and well, we would like some answers. We didn't even know you were really gay," Ron said while trying to calm down Hermione with sweet glances.  
  
He was not in the mood for fighting on their first day back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, I am gay. I have liked Sirius for sometime now. I finally told him and he appears to love me. I really, really do love him. And yes all of this started tonight. Please Hermione, can we just talk about this in the morning I am very tired and we all need some rest. Classes start tomorrow and we already have enough on our hands as it is," Harry gave a smile and added, "I promise to study with you tomorrow after classes until dinner."  
  
"Oh okay. But please be careful and try not to get yourself hurt in this. Sirius is a good man, but you are many, many years younger than him and that makes a difference. Goodnight Harry. And next time please consult us a little bit sooner. See you tomorrow Harry," Hermione said and drug Ron up to her room for a goodnight hug and kiss.  
  
"Be there in a little while," Ron smiled and followed Hermione.  
  
Harry was ready for bed and actually climbing into his bed when Ron entered with a daze on his face.  
  
"I can see she really has an affect on you. You might want to wipe that look off your face, lover boy," Harry smiled and snuggled under the covers.  
  
"Oh give me a break, you probably looked worse than I did when you came out of Sirius' room…Harry, did you really mean what you said about this whole loving Sirius thing? I just am worried about after Remus and you losing Draco and Dumbledore…"Ron was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"I am serious about this and I really do love Sirius. I love him more than I could ever have imagined. I do not know where things are going with him, but I do know that right now, he is what I want. The fact of the matter is that for the first time since last year, I was happy. I was truly happy. Ron, he is something I cannot help but pursue. So may you please give me your support and blessing?"  
  
"Fine Harry, you have my support and blessing. But I will still be concerned, as will Hermione. This is new, and you have both suffered tragic losses, you a friend and mentor, he a lover and friend. And I believe you both have much to overcome. If you can, just have fun with it. But one or both of you had better talk to McGonagoll about this. If she finds out through other sources, then you and he will be in big trouble. And please don't give me all the nitty gritty about your sex life from now on. If you feel the need to chat, go talk to Seamus I am sure he would be more than willing to hear," Ron replied, and Harry gave a nod and laugh to his best friend.  
  
"Goodnight Ron, and thanks. I just hope Hermione is going to be fine with all this."  
  
"She will be, she is just worried, Harry. We both are worried. But right now we will play things by ear. Goodnight Harry," Ron then snuggled under his covers and was very relieved that Seamus had put on the silencing charm that time.  
  
While Harry on the other hand, continued to think of the past hours and piece things together.  
  
He drifted into a deep sleep a little later, dreaming of his new love.  
  
And that love was Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, I am trying to post every week. This one is out later than I expected because things suddenly came up. Tell me what you want to happen next. I am open to suggestions. I do not want Sirius and Harry to start going at it just yet. I mean yes, Sirius is a horny dog, but they don't need to shag just yet… Or would you all like a good shagging? And even though Hermione and Ron may seem a little out of character, I think it works. Oh yeah and, would you like to her about some more Seamus/ Dean stuff? Any input is helpful.  
  
Lucretia~* 


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters recognized from the Harry Potter books, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine and I refuse to hand it over to anyone.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review, they always helps me.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Harry awoke the following morning and sat straight up in bed.  
  
His mind was full of things about last night, how they had kissed, how Sirius had smelled, and how big his manhood was!  
  
Harry chuckled at the thought, and got ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he was leaving the dorm after a nice shower and pulling his clothes on, he heard Seamus and Dean going at it.  
  
It seemed that someone had lifted the silencing charm.  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall, he was to be one of the first students there.  
  
The Head Mistress, Professor Snape, and Hagrid were the only ones at the head table. Hagrid waved when he caught sight of Harry, who waved back and then went over to talk to him.  
  
"Yeh been alright there 'Arry? Yeh 'ave fun with the Weaslees?" Hagrid asked and the conversation focused on the summer and eventually turned to Norbert who was now happily living with other dragons somewhere in Europe.  
  
The Care of Magical Creatures Professor had gone to visit the dragon over the summer. Soon the conversation was over and Harry went to Gryffindor table and began to eat his breakfast.  
  
Moments later Sirius walked in and blasted Harry a dashing smile, which Harry shyly returned.  
  
They both then proceeded to eat their breakfast at their respected tables and then walked out of the Great Hall together talking avidly about the DADA lesson that would take place at the end of the day.  
  
Sirius steered them toward his flat and they ended up on the couch, just as they had the night before.  
  
Only this time they were just talking.  
  
"I think this Quidditch season will be great fun," Harry said and then automatically drew Sirius into his arms.  
  
I don't know why I just did that, he pondered, it just feels right for him to be close to me. Sirius was breathing in the scent of Harry, taking it all in.  
  
The Animangus then began to put little soft kisses on Harry's neck, making him shiver and respond by rubbing Sirius' chest.  
  
Harry glanced at his watch (A/N: Do wizards wear watches??) and saw that he only had twenty minutes to get to his class, Potions, which was a long way from the flat.  
  
He pulled back and looked at Sirius, who was looking as though he wanted to go on. "Sorry but… My first class is Potions and I really do not need to be late. But I'll see you tonight, I promise," Harry then kissed the tip of Sirius' nose and got off the couch. "Alright Harry. But you must promise that we will finish what we started, okay?" Sirius smiled mischievously and Harry did also.  
  
"Oh, that isn't a promise, it's fact," He bent down and swiped Sirius into a breath taking kiss, and left Sirius sitting there with a dazed expression on his face.  
  
Harry quickly exited and smiled all the way to the dungeons.  
  
Potions were again this year with the Slytherins, but there wasn't much crudeness between the two houses.  
  
It seemed only that the Potions Master, Severus Snape, held a grudge.  
  
The Gryffindors sat there trying to not draw attention to themselves, but it was no use. Snape found it so pleasurable to deduct points from the Gryffindor house, and today, the first day back, it was pure ridiculous.  
  
By the time that the lesson was over each Gryffindor had a new found hate for Snape. And even some of the Slytherins felt sorry for the Gryffindors who had lost 45 points from their house in one lesson, and would have lost more if there had been a longer time for the lesson.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were about ready to hex Snape into the next century.  
  
The six of them began talking furiously about the lesson.  
  
"Who the fuck does he think he is!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"He is a pig headed, bully, and I swear if he wasn't a teacher I would have probably used all I have ever learned on him," Hermione said with a curt nod.  
  
"He is just an arse full of pent up sexual frustration. He needs to get laid. Any takers?" Seamus, who always liked to get a laugh out of people, watched as the Gryffindors looked at him with amused and grotesque faces.  
  
"Guess not," Dean said and pulled his Irish boyfriend over to him.  
  
"I can't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said smiling.  
  
"Me too, but not for sexual reasons, Harry," Seamus said.  
  
"Sod off, Seamus. He is a teacher! So do not be talking about him that way," Harry said trying to be mean about it, but ending up smiling.  
  
"I can't listen to this, I have had enough talk of gay relationships. This morning was the last straw," Ron piped up, looking directly at Dean and Seamus, "If you want to shag, then don't lift the silencing charm and for goodness sakes, try not to go on for more than two hours at a time." Ron then started walking swiftly as the others started laughing, even Hermione.  
  
"Sorry Ron. It is just that… well Seamus and I haven't been together for a while and uh…" Dean was interrupted.  
  
"What Dean is trying to say Ron," Seamus started, with Dean already looking apologetically at Ron for he knew Seamus was going to say something drastic, "Is that we are very sorry, but you see that is the first time in a month since we have seen each other and we both needed a good fuck."  
  
Seamus nodded and smiled, Dean rolled his eyes, Hermione and Harry both clutched their sides with laughter and Ron just walked even faster to Transfiguration.  
  
After Transfiguration, which was not near as eventful as Potions, the Gryffindors went to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight lads and lasses?" Seamus asked and smiled at Harry. Harry didn't catch the smile as his eyes feasted on Sirius as soon as he could.  
  
The Head of Gryffindor House was currently eating his lunch and talking to Hagrid. Sirius felt someone's eyes on him and looked up to see Harry smiling at him, Sirius smiled back.  
  
The meal was grueling; Harry and Sirius couldn't stop looking at each other from across the room.  
  
Harry missed out on most conversation and finally got up to exit, followed by Sirius. They walked back up to Sirius' flat again, only this time in silence.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Sirius pounced on Harry.  
  
The two ended up on the floor in a tangle of limbs and legs.  
  
Harry then straddled Sirius, who gasped at the seventeen year old and his boldness (in more places than one).  
  
"Wait…"Sirius struggled as he sat up and looked at Harry, who was of course wanting more.  
  
"Tonight, remember? We have to wait; we are getting too into this. It was only last night that we found out we love each other. I don't want to rush you," Sirius said as he looked tenderly on Harry.  
  
God, he knows me so well, I love him beyond a doubt, Harry thought and then hugged Sirius.  
  
"You are right, this is new and… we do need to wait. I need to wait. I am not sure if I am ready for actual sex," Harry said as he fingered Sirius' long hair.  
  
"Okay love, then we will take it slow, just see what happens tonight," With that they got up and went over to the couch to just be in each other's arms.  
  
Later that day in DADA, Harry was having a hard time concentrating.  
  
His thoughts always ended up being about Sirius, in some shape or form, and the fact that Sirius was in the room was not helping at all.  
  
At the end of the lesson, Harry had successfully made a fool out of himself, by acting so mindless in DADA.  
  
Seamus was having a fanfare because of it.  
  
"Boy Harry, I didn't know you were that in love, or should I say, needed to shag that bad. You could have always come and talked to Dean and me. We would've been happy to help you out," Semaus gave a suggestive smile and rubbed Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You leave Harry alone, or you won't be getting any tonight," Dean piped in with a mixture of amusement and mock anger in his face.  
  
"Fine, fine. But you had better wear that…" Dean was cut off. Ron stated with Hermione at his side, "Okay there, we get the picture. Please let's just have a semi normal rest of the day."  
  
The rest of the day was rather normal from there on out.  
  
When dinner rolled around, Harry had been looking forward to it for what seemed like years.  
  
Sirius finished his meal early and had gone up to his flat, while Harry enjoyed his meal with the Gryffindors.  
  
While in his flat, Sirius tried to prepare and contemplate what would happen tonight.  
  
I know that Harry isn't ready for actual lovemaking. So I guess that I'll just see what happens. Oh, why am I so nervous? It is just Harry… beautiful, kind Harry… Sirius ran his hands through his hair and put it in a ponytail. This is so strange… I haven't been with anyone since Remus…  
  
The door opened suddenly, revealing a smiling Harry.  
  
"Evening," He said and came to sit near Sirius on the couch.  
  
"A fine one at that," Sirius smiled and grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight Harry?" Sirius asked with a smile on his face. "Well for one, I would like to do this," Harry then kissed Sirius, "And this," Harry then took off his robe and Sirius'.  
  
"Okay, but let's go into my room," Sirius said and pulled Harry to the door on the left. The room was decorated with the Gryffindor colors, it had a four-poster bed, and a door to the left, which Harry assumed, was a bathroom.  
  
Sirius quickly pounced Harry and the two ended up on the bed kissing.  
  
Harry managed to get all of his clothes off, while Sirius had been butt naked for some time now.  
  
With his hands threaded in Harry's unruly hair, Sirius' tongue was massaging Harry's. The two tongues were dueling again.  
  
The young Gryffindor had managed to find Sirius' manhood, and he began to stroke it. The animangus let out a moan, and Harry was very much so encouraged as Sirius' hands were now roaming over Harry's body.  
  
Oh he is good, Sirius thought, I want him bad, with that Sirius started to turn Harry onto his stomach.  
  
"Oh, Sirius… no… not yet…" Harry pleaded, but Sirius had already begun to position himself.  
  
" Stop Sirius."  
  
With that Sirius actually stopped.  
  
He knew that if Harry wanted to, he would have not said "no."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. You just have no idea how much I want you. And I thought you wanted it too," Sirius said backing away from Harry slightly.  
  
Harry pulled Sirius into his arms and started to play with his hair.  
  
"Sirius I know how much you want me. I also know that I am just not ready yet. I didn't intend to get too far-gone, but I did. Can we just stay here tonight?" Harry asked and Sirius turned to face him.  
  
He pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. "Anything, I can wait. Come here and let me hold you," Sirius drew Harry against him.  
  
They both ended up lying in Sirius' bed, Harry cuddled into Sirius, and Sirius holding Harry tightly. Harry drifted off to sleep easily, but Sirius couldn't stop thinking of someone.  
  
"Remus," Sirius breathed into the night, and the animangus let out a small whimper.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I am trying to get this out in a hurry, I wanted to post this week really bad. I thought I wouldn't be posting cause of the play, but I decided I had better just get it out of the way. I hope you like this chapter. I am going to have them shag probably next chapter or so. They just need to get it out of the way. Well, review review!  
  
Lucretia~* 


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters recognized from the Harry Potter books, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine and I refuse to hand it over to anyone.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review, they always helps me.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sirius lay there, thinking of his old lover, his mate, his Remus.  
  
He tightened his arms around Harry and tried to focus on him, but it was no use, Remus was his only thought.  
  
Frustrated, he finally pulled away carefully as to not disturb Harry, and walked into the bathroom. There he sat on the side of the tub.  
  
"What am I going to do…"Sirius questioned himself and looked back into the bedroom at his new lover.  
  
There lay Harry, he was bathed in the moonlight from the window, his hair was a mess as usual, and a silly grin was plastered to his face. Must be having a dream about me, Sirius mused.  
  
Remus used to tell me his dreams about me… he would dream about me at night, wondering how I was fairing in Azkaban. He used to tell me how he dreamed I had been convicted innocent, and we had lived together all those years instead of being apart. Remus… his soft voice, beautiful brown hair and eyes, Sirius pictured Remus in front of him.  
  
He saw Moony smiling and coming to him with welcoming arms. They would have been married if it hadn't been for Azkaban. They would have lived beside James and Lily in Godrick's Hallow, and adopted a child, whom Harry could have been a best friend with. He saw Remus, holding a small Harry in his arms.  
  
A tear slid down his cheek as he remembered… He saw Remus in that final battle, poised against Voldermont, with Draco and Dumbledore by his side. Harry and Draco were taking the blunt of the curses, but Death Eaters were attacking from all sides, and that was whom Remus and Dumbledore were fighting. Sirius had been fighting off a pack of Death Eaters behind Draco and Harry; curses were flying in every direction.  
  
Then he heard his name screamed in an anguished cry as he turned to see what he feared most. Remus, who was caught off guard trying to block a curse to Dumbledore, was hit with Avada Kedavra, and was unable to block it. His brown haired corpse lay on the ground, and he heard his own horrible scream, that jolted him back to reality. Sirius them realized he was crying, and he kept saying Remus' name over and over.  
  
Stop it! HE IS GONE! The tortured words came into his mind as the animangus cried harder.  
  
Harry was knocked out his dream about Quidditch to hear someone crying.  
  
He realized that Sirius was not in the bed with him. Slowly he rose and walked into the bathroom to see a shaken Sirius whose body was wracked with sobs.  
  
Sirius looked up to see Harry with a look of love and compassion for him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry… I… I don't know how I can be with you when Remus is still on my mind," Harry did a quick intake of breath, "I love you, Harry James Potter, but I don't want my love for you to dwindle because of someone I already lost."  
  
"I love you too. And I agree," Sirius looked up to see a hurt expression on Harry's face, "I don't know what to say. I believe that you may never be able to be with me, unless you realize and accept that Remus is gone. I am going back to bed, come with me. We can talk there, and you need to tell me some things also." Harry walked Sirius to the bed, where they both lay there, Harry with his arms around Sirius.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I hope you understand," Sirius snuggled into Harry, who just held him more firmly.  
  
"I do, but you have to see where I am coming from also. You are the first man I have loved like this, and I want you wholly," Harry then kissed Sirius fully and wrapped his arms around Sirius. Sirius moaned as the kiss deepened. Harry stroked Sirius' already bare manhood.  
  
"If you keep doing things like that, then you had better take me right now," Sirius said and looked into Harry's lustful eyes, "But you said you weren't ready, so I respect that. Just keep it down, we don't want to do anything you don't want to."  
  
"I wasn't ready then and I want to. Maybe it will help us. Maybe we both need each other wholly like this, or maybe we both just need a good shagging."  
  
Harry smiled as Sirius' eyes went wide.  
  
Sirius pounced on Harry after the initial shock. Hands were everywhere; Sirius was planting kisses on Harry's neck.  
  
Harry moaned as Sirius sucked on one of his nipples, and gasped when he bite it slightly. Sirius smiled at this and began to go on down and lick Harry's chest and navel, coming to his manhood and taking it in his mouth.  
  
After Harry moaned for a good ten minutes from Sirius' expert tongue, he'd had enough, " Sirius, I Need You!" Sirius' grin widened as he went back to kiss Harry.  
  
"Oh no love. I am going to make you beg for me," Sirius then proceeded to (A/N: do all the little nasty things that should not be mentioned in an R rated fanfiction. Which is why I need to write a NC-17 one…) kiss Harry and explore him even more.  
  
Harry's moans were loud and muffled as Sirius entered him.  
  
The two were taken to climaxes neither had ever thought possible.  
  
Their lovemaking went on for hours and soon enough, the two lay in the bed, spent. "That was beyond describing," Harry said as he snuggled into Sirius.  
  
"I can think of a few… Loving, wonderful, demanding, best sex ever, and… well, it was just the fucking we both needed," Sirius said looking at Harry with mischief in his eyes. Harry busted out laughing and nodding as Sirius pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you Sirius, more than I can ever describe. I know it is hard after Remus, but I am glad you have overcome it… Or at least I hope you have," Harry said with hopeful eyes. "Harry, I love you also. And you are right it is difficult. But we all have to carry on, and I believe I have. I found the courage to carry on with you," Sirius then pulled Harry into a passionate embrace laced with a kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
In the Headmistress' office she smiled and nodded, after the disgusted look had went away.  
  
"You are right Sirius," she said into the night as she watched the two lovers do what lovers do best, "And no matter if it makes me nauseous, you and Harry are carrying on… and I have no part in interrupting love." McGonagall smiled and headed to bed.  
  
At that same moment, whispers of love and lust could be heard near Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I wanted to make this longer but I wanted to get it over with. I let it set here on my computer in pieces for too long. SO… I will write more fanfiction and eventually another Sirius/ Harry fic. I hope you all enjoyed this. After reading the graphic scene in here, I have realized that I need to perhaps write a NC-17 fic because I have a very nasty mind and it needs to be let out. Well, I am looking forward to your reviews. And give me some insight on what pairings you would like next. I am thinking Hermione and Severus…  
  
Lucretia~* 


End file.
